Paul Hannon Sr.
(Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies Helps friends and allies (Escape!) |hair color =Black Dark gray (Escape!) |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=' :' EyebrowM Escape!: BeardMustache BeardGoateeWide |height =1.00 |factions =' :' MS16Vault101Faction MS16Vault101StatusQuoFaction Escape! & : Vault101Faction Vault101SecurityFaction |class =Vault101Security CGVault101Security (Escape!) |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmerican AfricanAmericanOld (Escape!) |baseid = (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |refid = (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |footer = Hannon during Escape! }} Security Chief Paul Hannon Sr. is in charge of Vault 101 security in 2277. Background Security Chief Paul Hannon Sr. (born in 2231) is extremely aggressive and by-the-book, and he wishes his vault security force was a real military with a war to win. He is not nearly as smart as he thinks he is, and his men are not nearly the crack security force he thinks they are. Spit and polish are everything to him; following orders is his highest calling.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Relationships He is the father of Paul Hannon Jr. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview * Only during Escape!. Quests * Escape!: Hannon Sr. is one of the last security guards encountered during the escape from Vault 101. * Trouble on the Homefront: He will be present in the vault upon returning during the quest, if he lived during Lone Wanderer's escape. Strangely, he will have a younger, completely different model. Effects of player's actions * It is likely that Hannon will attack the Lone Wanderer during Escape!, though his attacks are not severely damaging and can be ignored as the quest is progressed through, should one wish to leave him be. * If he lives during Escape!, he will be present during Trouble on the Homefront. He can usually be found patrolling near the Overseer's office. If spoken to, he will blame the Lone Wanderer for the death of his wife and son during the chaos of the breakout incident, but will not attack unless provoked. He dislikes the Wanderer so much he thinks about putting them on a pike - at least he says so.Vault101Security01.txt#1 - Line 1: After what happened to Vikki and my boy that night, your corpse should be strung up as a warning to anyone else thinks about heading outside. Inventory Notes * His character model in Trouble on the Homefront is notably different from the one in Escape!. * Dialogue with the overseer in Trouble on the Homefront reveals Hannon was ordered to kill Jonas.Overseer: "First of all, I didn't kill Jonas. I commanded Chief Hannon to do so. But only because it had to be done." However, Officer Mack was eventually the one who pulled the trigger as witnessed by Officer Gomez.Herman Gomez: "It's a real shame it's come to this. I can't believe what they did to Jonas... Officer Mack was just out of control..." Appearances Paul Hannon Sr. appears only in Fallout 3. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Vault 101 characters de:Paul Hannon (Senior) es:Sr. Paul Hannon fr:Paul Hannon Sr. ru:Начальник охраны Хэннон uk:Начальник охорони Геннон